1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image sensor and/or a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Among semiconductor devices, an image sensor is an element that converts an optical image into an electrical signal. Image sensors may be classified as a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor and a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor. A CMOS image sensor may be abbreviated as a CIS (CMOS image sensor). The CIS may include a plurality of pixels arranged two-dimensionally. Each of the pixels may include a photodiode. The photodiode may convert incident light into an electrical signal.
Recently, as the computer industry and the communications industry has evolved, the demand for image sensors with improved performance has increased for a variety of applications such as a digital camera, a camcorder, a personal communication system (PCS), a game device, a surveillance camera, a medical micro camera and a robot. In addition, as semiconductor devices have become highly integrated, image sensors may also become highly integrated.